Love And Sorrow
by mirajane1984
Summary: Luffy thought it was too late. Ace was about to be executed and he could do nothing against it. Just then a powerful ally appeared: a group of people who were pronounced dead by nearly everyone after their disappearance seven years ago.
1. Prologue: The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail **

**This is my first story in English. I try to avoid any mistakes, but as English is not my native language there could be some. Please don't be too strict (:**

**Some characters could be OOC, sorry for that.**

* * *

"speaking"

_thinking _

_- flashback-_

* * *

Prologue: The Meeting

Mira's POV

The young mage stood at the bar while watching another fight of her friends. She laughed, this happened at least once a day. In most of the cases it was Natsu's fault for wanting to fight either Erza or Gildarts. However this time it was her brother, Elfman, who was responsible for the disaster. He accidently destroyed (how Titania called it) Erza's cake.

Even with these endless fights Mira was kind of happy, though. Only a few days ago they came back from Tenroujima after they were attacked by Acnologia seven years ago and now most things were back to how they used to be. Nevertheless there were still things which were not like before. Fairy Tail wasn't the number one guild anymore and the world still did not know that they returned. The mages did not want to talk about the things that happened, so only a few people (like the mages of Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale) knew the story behind their disappearance.

The fight only lasted a few minutes, before it came to an abrupt stop as an unknown person entered the guild.

He seemed to be about Natsu's height, maybe a bit taller. He had black hair and wore an orange cowboy hat with two smileys. Furthermore he was half-naked as he wore no top.

"Hello…" the young man said while smiling

"Would you mind telling me, where exactly I am?"

Mira smiled softly as she approached him.

"You're in Magnolia, to be precise inside the guild of Fairy Tail. I am Mirajane, by the way, but please call me Mira. Who might you be?"

_I've seen him somewhere before, I am sure … but where?_

"How rude of me." he said grinning.

"My name's Portgas D. Ace. Pleased to meet you.

Fairy Tail, you said? I heard of you… quite a rebellious guild, aren't you?

I am not the right person to say something, though." he answered while laughing.

"Portgas D. Ace?" asked Erza as she, too, approached him.

"Commander of Whitebeard's 2nd division. Am I right?"

"That's where I saw his face before. On a wanted poster of the Navy." Mira threw in.

"Wanted poster? So you're strong? Then fight me!"

"Will you ever stop asking people to fight you, flame brain?"

"I'm not a coward like other people, pervert!"

"I'm neither a coward nor a pervert!" Gray said while taking off his clothes.

"Yes, you are! Just look at you!"

"I am no- … what?! Where are my clothes?!"

As Gray quickly put his clothes on again, Natsu started to laugh what caused another fight between them.

They continued until they were hit by a very annoyed Erza.

"Friends should not fight over such a ridiculous thing!"

"A-aye!" the boys spluttered in unison.

Ace laughed quietly.

"You kind of remind me of two people from my brother's crew."

Finally he turned to Mira, not answering Natsu's previous question.

"Would you mind showing me around?"

Mira just smiled as she told Ace to follow her.

* * *

Ace' POV

A few days later Ace left the city, because of some information he got about Blackbeard's whereabouts.

As he went back to sea, it was just like then. It was like when he left three years before Luffy to become a pirate. He even had to promise Natsu that they would meet again and fight someday. He wouldn't come back only to see the DragonSlayer, though. He also wanted to see the white-haired beauty again with whom he fell in love.

He smiled as he thought of the time he spent with Fairy Tail, especially Mira.

_- It was Ace' third day in Magnolia. He quickly befriended the guild and spent most of his time with Mirajane. _

_When they took a walk through the forest, he finally brought himself to ask her this one question which was always on his mind. _

"_Mira, I've got one question for you… Was it good, that I was born?" _

_The Demon was surprised by this question and didn't know what to answer at first, but then she smiled in a way only she could. Her smile alone was enough to answer, but she still voiced her thoughts while looking at Ace who seemed to be happy._

"_I've got a counter question for you: Why should it be bad?" –_

* * *

**That was the first chapter. I know it's kinda short, but I just wanted to shortly describe how Ace met with Fairy Tail. The next chapters will get longer, I promise!**

**How did you like it? Please review (:**


	2. Chapter 1: Shocking News

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail **

**Here's the second chapter (if you count the prologue). **

**Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites and Follows (:**

* * *

"speaking"

_thinking _

_- flashback-_

* * *

Chapter 1: Shocking News

Mira's POV

The guild was as noisy as ever. Natsu and Gray fought over something silly, Erza ate one of the strawberry cakes she loved so much, Levy read a book, Romeo played with Asuka and Gildarts tried to prevent Cana from drinking too much alcohol (he was not really successful, though).

Mira smiled lightly. It was only three days since Ace left, but she already missed him. He was only with her for a short while; however she now counted him as a precious friend and hoped she would see him again soon.

The young mage decided to go for a walk and buy the latest issue of the 'Weekly Sorcerer' on the way.

No sooner said than done. She took her change purse and left the guild. She did not come very far, though, as Lucy called her.

"Mira, wait! I'll come with you!"

The white-haired girl stopped and waited for Lucy to catch up.

"You're going for a walk?" the blonde asked as she and Mira went on, the latter still smiling.

"Yeah, I wanted to buy the 'Weekly Sorcerer'. What about you?"

"I'm getting a headache because of my teammates. I should be used to it by now, but they still get on my nerves with all their fighting." she sighed.

Mira laughed a bit.

"I know what you mean, but believe me, it was even worse when they were kids. Back then it was not only them, though. You know; when we were younger, Erza and I also fought over such ridiculous, just like Natsu and Gray."

"Really?" Lucy asked puzzled.

"I can imagine Erza to fight someone like this… but you? You're way too kind to do so."

"My personality changed after Lisanna disappeared to Edolas, you know, but thanks for the compliment"

"You're welcome… but now that I think about it, you were called 'The Demon Mirajane' in the past, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, you are right. However after Elfman attacked Lisanna I lost my powers. I did not recover them until the Fighting Festival"

"Right, you told about it, back then… I forgot…" Lucy said a little embarrassed.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Hey, ice cube, do you know where Lucy is?"

"Why should I now, flame brain? Maybe you scared her away."

The pink-haired mage looked around the guild. He did not see his blonde friend anywhere.

"Mira's also gone. Where are they?"

"Mira said something about taking a walk; I think Lucy went with her." Cana threw in while trying to get her sake back from her dad.

"Huh?! I just wanted to ask her, if she would like to go on a job. She could have at least told me that she went with Mira.

"Unfortunately you were too busy fighting Gray… Give my sake back! Since when do you care how much I drink?!"

"Since I know you're my precious little daughter! Alcohol's not good for you!"

"Stop acting this way! It's so unlike you!" complained Cana while groaning.

"I should never have told you!"

Natsu watched the scene for a few minutes, before he decided to go after Lucy. Yet he came not further than a few meters, before Erza stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going Natsu?"

The fire-mage cocked his head and blinked.

_Erza seems to be angry… but why?_

_Did she perhaps notice how I fought with Gray?_

He began to panic as he hoped she overlooked the fight and wanted to talk about something else.

"You're not getting away so easily, Natsu. Did you really think I missed your little 'discussion' with Gray?"

As Titania mentioned his name the Ice-Make mage tried to sneak away. He was not really lucky, though. Erza grabbed his arm and hindered him from hiding somewhere.

"You won't get away, neither, Gray!"

The boys gulped and looked at each other while wishing to be anywhere but here.

* * *

Mira's POV

Mira and Lucy could not move, not a whit. They were too busy staring at the 'Weekly Sorcerer' in shock and could not believe what they read there.

Normally the magazine did not contain any information of events on other parts of the Grand Line (Let's say Fiore is an island on the Grand Line (: ), but on the first side there was an article about something they did not want to believe.

"We… have to tell the others… we have to help him!" Lucy said still shocked.

Mira just nodded and followed her friend back to the guild

_- A few minutes ago_

_The two mages went to a boy who seemed to be around sixteen years old and was selling the 'Weekly Sorcerer'._

_Mira bought one, before she asked him._

"_Is there anything interesting in the magazine today?"_

_She smiled at him._

"_Yeah, you could say that, miss. It's quite rare that they bring information about events on the Grand Line except for the things that happen in this kingdom, but this time there is information about this pirate called Blackbeard. He joined the Shichibukai due to handing Fire Fist to the government, you know."_

_At this statement Lucy's eyes widened in shock._

"_Fire Fist? Please tell me that there is someone besides Ace who is called Fire Fist."_

_Mira shook her head while she quickly opened the magazine and searched for the relevant article._

"_I'm afraid there is not!"_

_The boy just looked at the both of them confused before he shrugged and went on._

_After a few second the white-haired mage found what she was looking for. _

"_Here it is!"_

_She quickly scanned the page, before her eyes, too, widened in shock._

"_L-Lucy…"_

"_What's the matter, Mira? Did this Blackbeard really hand Ace to the government? Please tell me it's a lie!"_

"_It's not… _

_Currently Ace is imprisoned in Impel Down, the Navy's safest prison and he will be executed in less than a month!"_

"_WHAT?! This can't be true! I thought he's at least as strong as Natsu! How did this happen?"_

"_I don't know, Lucy. I don't know" –_

As the girls entered the guild, it went silent.

"Mira-san, Lucy-san… did something happen? You look rather shocked."

"Sadly yes, something did happen." Lucy said while looking on the floor.

Before anyone could ask, what had happened, Mirajane spoke up.

"There's this pirate called Blackbeard. He recently joined the Shichibukai. Do you know why he could do so?"

"I think they were missing one, since this Luffy-guy defeated Crocodile in Alabasta." answered Gray.

"That's only part of the reason. He captured Ace and handed him to the government due to this he could join the warlords.

Now they decided to publicly execute him in Marineford."

"Ace got captured?!" nearly everyone in the guild shouted in union.

"That's just unbelievable, but there's something else I don't understand. Why are they going to execute him in Marineford? Why are the telling it to the world? The Whitebeard Pirates are like us. They are like a big family and the whole world knows that Whitebeard won't just let them kill one of his comrades.

Are they going to start a war against Whitebeard?" asked Erza lightly surprised.

"That's actually one the reasons, yes."

The whole guild jumped as a girl with long, blond hair appeared out of nowhere.

"First! Please don't scare us like that!" Makarov exclaimed.

The ghost giggled.

"Sorry, I just could not resist."

"Master Mavis, you were saying 'one of the reasons'. Is there another one? Why do they want to execute Ace publicly? Is he such a big threat to them?" Mira wanted to know.

_I don't understand. What has he done? He asked me, if it was good that he was born… is there a connection?_

Mavis got serious again. She looked around the guild, before she focused on Mira.

"It's not really him who is considered a threat, it's his bloodline. His dad was a great enemy to the Navy."

"His dad? Just what did his old man do?" the young Ice-Make mage asked.

"He conquered the Grand Line."

"That's all? He just conquer…ed… the- …WHAT?!"

Natsu said, before at least half of Fairy Tail joined him when he shouted the last word.

"W-wait." this time it was Levy who spoke.

"He conquered the Grand Line? If what you say is true… that means Ace is the son of Gold Roger, the king of pirates?"

"Yes, that's how it is. He is the son of Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Rouge. Not many people now of this, though.

As you should know, the Navy looked for children who could be descendants of Roger. Rouge didn't want Ace to be killed so she sacrificed herself by holding him in her womb for 20 months. In the end Ace wasn't found but Rouge died right after giving birth to him. After this Garp, hero of the marines, took care of him. I don't really know why he did so, but he looked after him.

Yet some people knew of Ace' ancestry. One of those people is Whitebeard. After Ace went to sea he quickly became an infamous pirate and had only one purpose. He wanted to defeat the great Whitebeard. However, after he lost, Whitebeard didn't want to let him, so he accepted him into his crew. One of the reasons he did this was that he could protect him from anyone who knew about his father."

"That's really nice of him." Lucy said.

"I just wonder… how do you know of all these things, First?" threw Erza in.

"I witnessed it. Both Roger and Whitebeard were friends of mine, but that doesn't matter now. I assume you want to save Ace. Am I right?"

She looked around. Mira was the first to raise her voice.

"Of course. We won't just let our friend be executed, if we can do something against it. We will go to Marineford and save Ace, before the marines even know what's happening."

"Mira… long time since you were last so serious."

Erza looked at her former rival and both began to smile lightly, before Mira got serious again.

"I just don't want to feel the pain again. The pain I felt when Lisanna disappeared and I thought she was dead."

As Mira spoke, Lisanna lowered her head with a sad look on her face. She felt responsible for the pain she caused her siblings and her friends even though she knew they didn't think this way.

"Then we should hurry and save Ace. Besides, he is also our friend, and we can't just let him die, like you said." stated Erza.

"I'm all fired up!" said Natsu while grinning, but at the same time he was serious.

"There's just one question left. How do we save him?"

Laxus voiced the question which was in everyone's head.

"Leave that to me." Mavis answered as she smiled softly.

"I do not want to be rude, but how can a ghost help us here?" threw Gajeel in.

"She's not a mere ghost. Mavis Vermillion is our first Master as you know and one of the smartest mages ever." Mira explained.

"That's right." Makarov added.

"As far as I know it was nearly impossible to win against her and her comrades due to Mavis' prodigious ability in making strategies.

She was called 'The Fairy Tactician Mavis'."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it (:**

**Please review.**

**Oh and there's one thing I want to ask: It's obvious that Fairy Tail will be joining in the Marineford War, but I am not sure what I should do with Mavis. There are three possibilities:**

**1) Mavis just makes the strategy and acts behind the scenes. **

**2) I make it so that all people (not only the ones with the mark of FT) can see her and she also fights in the war. **

**3) Any other ideas? **

**Please help me (:**


	3. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail **

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows (:**

* * *

"speaking"

_thinking _

_- flashback-_

* * *

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Meeting

Mira's POV

The young mage awoke that night after having a terrible nightmare. She wiped sweat off her forehead as she stood up.

She sighed, went out on the balcony and looked in the dark sky.

"Not again."

She was sobbing as silent tears streamed down her face.

The white-haired beauty dropped to her knees while covering her face with her hands.

"I don't want to feel that pain again."

More and more tears formed in her eyes as she remembered her dream.

_- Ace sat on the scaffold and stared at Mira with wide eyes._

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I can't let you die!"_

_As she spoke the black-haired pirate noticed the rest of Fairy Tail standing behind his love._

"_Sorry, kid, but you can't do anything to save him!" said an unknown marine._

"_Kid? Mira's twenty-six years old, you know." said Natsu while raising an eyebrow._

"_Never mind! We came here to save our friend, not to discuss the whole thing with you marines! Hand him over or Fairy Tail will be your enemy!"_

_Mavis smiled lightly as she looked at the members of her guild._

"_Mira, Erza, Gildarts! You go and save Ace, we will hold back the marines here!"_

_The three of them nodded as they ran towards Ace._

_Mira transformed into Satan Soul Sitri while Erza changed to her Amadura Fairy armor._

_They knocked out all of the marines who stood in their way. With each second they came nearer to reaching their goal._

_Just as they reached Ace, Sengoku ordered to execute him._

_For Mira everything happened in slow-motion. She could only stare as the blades came near Ace body and the crimson liquid formed a puddle below him. Tears began to form in her eyes._

"_Mi…ra…" _

_Ace looked at her, his eyes slowly losing their brightness. _

"_You… should not… cry… You are… way more… beautiful with a… smile … on ... your lips…"_

"_Sorry… to disappoint you, Ace… but I can't smile if the person I love is dying right before my eyes!" yelled Mira who was still in her demon form._

"_Please… one more time… smile… for me…"_

_Mira knew that there was no hope. No one could save Ace now. She ended her transformation and looked at Ace._

"_I love you, Ace."_

_As she said this she forced a smile to make Ace's last wish come true._

"_I'm … sorry to… make you … sad…" said Ace, also smiling, before his eyes closed._

_He forced them to open again._

"_Mira… I … love you, too."_

_Ace's eyes closed again. He tried to open them, but he failed. This time they would stay closed … forever. – _

Mira stood up, before she went back into her bedroom and lay down on her bed. She hugged her pillow as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day the members of Fairy Tail met at the harbor. Mavis stood already aboard their ship. She looked at her guild and smiled softly.

"I do not know how the marines fight or what abilities they might have so I can't make a strategy. I will plan everything as soon as we arrive at Marineford. "

She waited for a moment to see if anyone wanted to say something, before she spoke again.

"I would say that a few of you stay here to protect the guild and our youngest members."

As she spoke she looked at Romeo and Asuka.

Bisca also looked at her daughter, before she made a decision.

"It would be bad if we both went to Marineford and something happened to us. Alzack, I leave the war to you. I will stay here and watch over Asuka and Romeo."

"Bisca..."

"You have to promise me something, though."

"Whatever you want me to promise, darling."

"Come back alive. Both, Asuka and I, need you."

"Of course." the black haired shooter smiled lightly, before he kissed his wife and said goodbye to his daughter. Then he went onboard the ship.

"I'm all fired up! We will save Ace so that I can fight him!"

"Idiot" murmured Gray quietly. Yet he himself was as excited as his comrade.

"Don't speak so much, just enter the ship!" Erza commanded as she pulled the boys on board the ship.

"I will also come along! Ace is very important to me!" said Mira before she followed Erza.

_Also… I don't want my nightmare to come true…_

"If Mira-nee's going, I also will go!"

"Nee-chan! Lisanna!

I can't let my sister get into danger, I will protect you!"

"I think I will stay he-" Lucy could not end her sentence as Cana pulled her on board the ship.

"I knew someone would do so…"

In the end there was more than half of the guild on the ship.

Mavis looked around.

"Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Alzack, Cana, Gildarts, Third, Gajeel, Pantherlilly, Juvia, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Levy… you all are sure of this? I will do whatever I can to protect you, but I can't guarantee for anything."

All of the mages Mavis just called nodded.

Natsu then looked at Wendy.

"You sure don't want to come?"

"Yes. I can't really fight. I should stay here."

"I think you should go, Wendy. You may be weaker than some others, but you are a great healer."

The young Dragon Slayer turned around as she heard the familiar voice.

"Grandine!"

"I told you not to call me by this name!" she sighed.

"However…. don't worry, I will also accompany you. If you go to war you need a good doctor."

This statement took everyone by surprise.

Mira looked at the old woman.

_Porlyusica will come along? She hates human… yet she will be very helpful to us._

"If Grandine's going I will come too!" said Wendy now smiling.

Porlyusica smiled lightly as she went on board the ship, followed by the blue-haired Dragon Slayer.

Finally Mavis spoke again.

"Okay, then we should go now. It will take us some time to get to Marine Headquarters, but I'm sure we will make it in time so don't worry!"

* * *

Luffy's POV

"Get out of the way!" yelled Strawhat Luffy at the two women in front of him. They were wearing capes and the hoods made it impossible to see their faces.

"You're Monkey D. Luffy, right?" asked the older one.

"What do you want?!"

Again they did not answer him.

"You're here to save your brother, Portgas D. Ace…"

"Get the hell out of my way!"

The young man threw a punch at both of the women. However they easily blocked the attack.

"We're not here to fight you. We want to offer our help." explained the younger of the women.

"We are headed for the same location. If we work together our chances of making it there are higher."

"You're not marines?"

"No. We just want to save our … friend."

"Fine. Let's go!"

* * *

Ace's POV

Ace stared into the darkness as remembered what Boa Hancock had told him just a few minutes ago.

"What did she tell you?" asked Jinbei as he noticed the shocked expression on Ace face.

"My… little brother is on his way… he broke into Impel Down!"

"He must really love you if he does something like this." said an unknown voice.

"That's none of your business!"

"I know… It's just… he acts just like someone I know would."

This took Ace by surprise.

"Someone you know?"

"Yes. Your brother came here just to save you. He's risking his life for you. I know some people who would act like him. One of them nearly killed me once. "

"This is my failure! I don't want him so risk his life for me!

… wait … why did he nearly kill you? Did you attack someone he liked?"

"I nearly killed one of his friends. He didn't really like it."

"He didn't really like it?! Of course he did not!"

"It's understandable, I know… but I was possessed back then. I would have never hurt Erza if I wasn't… I love her."

"Erza? Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail?"

"You knew her?"

"Yes, I- wait… knew?"

Ace looked in the direction where the voice came from. He could not clearly see someone, but he noticed that the person nodded.

"She's dead."

"No, she's alive. I was in Magnolia lately and became friends with Fairy Tail."

"Really? She's alive? How? I thought she… never mind… how's she doing?"

"She's doing well."

"Really? I'm glad that at least she's doing well."

Ace smiled lightly ignoring the pain and weakness for a moment.

"By the way; what's your name?"

"Gérard Fernandes."

* * *

**I bet you did not expect that Crime Sorcière would appear (xD), but I wanted Ace to meet someone during his time in Impel Down and Gérard just fits the best (; **

**Hope you enjoyed it (: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Title is Coming Soon (:

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail **

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had to do a lot for school and I also have a part-time job so there isn't much time left for writing, but I will do it as fast as I can (:**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows (:**

* * *

"speaking"

_thinking _

_- flashback-_

* * *

Chapter 3:

Ace's POV

Ace smiled lightly, ignoring the pain and weakness for a moment.

"By the way; what's your name?"

"Gérard Fernandes."

"Why are you here? You're clearly not an infamous pirate as I never heard of you, but you can't be just a rookie because only the worst of the worst are brought to Level 6." this time is was Jinbei you spoke.

Gérard hesitated for a moment. It seemed as if he was not sure whether to tell them or not. He sighed quietly.

"I tried to resurrect the most evil mage of all times and nearly destroyed the kingdom of Fiore while doing so. Yet it wasn't really me, as I told you before, I was possessed and I truly regret what I did back then."

Ace and Jinbei were at a loss for words after Gérard had finished speaking.

"Above all I regret that Simon had to die. He was the only one who didn't do anything wrong. I tried to blame Erza for all the things that happened, because she was the only one who could escape. To be precise I let her escape and destroyed all the other ships, so that I could blame her. I abet our friends to hate her. Yet Simon knew that it wasn't Erza, but me. How could he hate her when he had always loved her?"

"You're so lucky that I am enchained! If I wasn't your life could be in danger!" said Ace threateningly calm.

"Do not waste your power, Ace-kun!" said Jinbei, before he looked at the dark figure in the other cell.

"What he did can't easily be forgiven, but it does not concern us. I have just one question; what did you mean when you said she was the only one who could escape? Were you prisoners or something like that?"

"Yeah… something like that… we were slaves…" as he spoke one could hear how painful these memories were for him.

This statement took both pirates by surprise.

_So Erza was a slave? I did not see a brand__on her. Did she hide it with her clothes?_

"Where you slaves of Tenryubi?" asked Jinbei, now interested. He had to think of his former captain, Fisher Tiger, who ones went to Mariejois and freed many of the slaves there.

The imprisoned mage shook his head.

"No, we were slaves of an organization which tried to resurrect Zeref before me by building the Tower of Heaven which was later on used by me. They came to our hometowns and kidnapped us. As I heard they had orders to kill the adults and bring the children with them. However not all of the slaves were children, but most of us."

He lowered his head. He didn't like talking about his past. Every time he did so he was remembered of all the bad things he did.

* * *

Mira's POV

Mira stood at the railing. She looked at the sea as her hair blew in the soft breeze.

_Maybe I shouldn't have let him go … should I have gone with him? Maybe he wouldn't be in prison now if had done something. Maybe he wouldn't have to wait for his execution now…_

She bit her lips when tears began to form in her eyes. Ever since she read the bad news, she blamed herself for just letting Ace go.

"Ace…"

The young woman was desperate; she did not know what to do. She wanted to save Ace, now!

She couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

Lisanna's POV

Lisanna looked at her older sister with a sad expression on her face.

"He must be very important to Mira-nee… she isn't even smiling like she always does. I don't want to see her so sad and vulnerable."

"Me neither. I really hate it when someone makes my friends suffer! This Blackbeard-guy and the marines will pay for what they did to Ace and for making Mira cry!"

"Natsu…" Lisanna looked at her childhood friend with a grateful look in her eyes.

"Besides… Ace owes me a fight!"

"Did you have to ruin the moment, baka!" the white haired mage sighed as Natsu scratched his head embarrassed.

She looked at the sky.

"I hope we will make it…"

She was so distracted that, by that time, she had not noticed, that someone had disappeared from the ship… no one had noticed it.

* * *

Luffy's POV

"So this friend of yours is a criminal?" the young pirate captain looked at his companions.

"Yeah, but it's not really his fault that he became one..." answered the older woman. They still hadn't shown their faces, but Luffy somehow knew they weren't the same age. (**A/N: He isn't always as dump as he acts xD)**

"So; then he's here because of a misunderstanding?"

"No…" this time the younger one spoke.

Luffy looked at her puzzled.

"I don't get it… then why is he here if he's not really a criminal?"

"It's kind of… complicated…" again it was the younger one who answered.

"Okay…"

Luffy looked at the two of them for a while, before he stopped.

"By the way…" he cocked his head.

"Why are you wearing hoods?"

"It would not be good if we were seen here… but we could at least tell you our name, I think. This is Meredy and I am Ultear. I hope that we will be a good team."

The black-haired boy could make out a lightly smile on her face and responded with one of his trademark smiles.

"Yeah!"

* * *

**That's it for now. I know it's kind of dull. I have to re-watch a few episodes of One Piece before I can go on with the plot, but luckily I have holidays the next two weeks. I hope I get the next chapter done in this time. I just didn't want to make you wait any longer, so I thought this chapter is better than no chapter at all. Once again I apologize for making you wait so long! Here's a little preview for the war to make up for it. Hope you enjoy it (:**

* * *

Sengoku looked down at the girl in shock. Had this really happened? Did she really wipe out all these marines on her own? It took him a bit before he found his voice again.

"Girl, what you're doing is illegal, you know?" he asked.

The girl looked at him, she was smiling. It was a warm and soft smile.

"I know, but I have to save my friend! I don't really care if I'm doing something illegal as long as I can help him…"

"You may be strong, but you can't do much on your own…"

Sengoku thought for a moment, before he spoke again.

"How about we make a deal? If you leave now, I'll forget all that happened, but if you stay you'll become a criminal, that's for sure."

"Thanks for the offer, but I won't leave. I will definitely save Ace!

Oh, and I'm not alone. My friends will arrive soon and they have the same intentions as I do."

[…]

Mira looked at Ace and smiled softly. She could see how happy he was as he spoke.

"Mira, I love you, too."

"Then it's decided!" Akainu interrupted.

"She'll die, too!"

"Oh. Mira'll die, you say? You know what; I really hate it when someone threatens my friends!"

A young man with spiky pink hair approached the admiral. A few meters before him he stopped.

He looked angrily at Akainu.

"Taste this! Karyuu no Kouen!" with these words he threw a large bullet made of fire towards the admiral.


End file.
